What's a Guy to do?
by seanjay13
Summary: Part2of What's a girl to do. Sean comes back to Degrassi engaged with Ellie but can't stop thinking of Emma who can't keep away from him. This time, Emma's going to fight for her man...right? M just incase
1. I'm Coming Home

"We're here baby" she said.

The words hit him more than you'd like to think.

"Babe?" she said getting out of the blue truck and turns to him.

Sean blinks acouple times and lets out a long breath "Yeah" he gets out "Home sweet home, right?" he taunts in a joking matter and she rolls her eyes at him smiling. He looked around the place as it still looked somewhat the same but had changed in other ways such as old stores now different ones.

Here he was, Degrassi.

Ellie walked over to Sean and smiled wrapping her arms around him "Can't wait to show off my cute little finger" she laughs putting her right hand up, there...was the little diamond on the gold ring.

Sean sucked in a breath, swallowed...and nods letting go of her and points up to the house "Your serious about this huh?" he asks "You really want to live back here in your mom's house?" he laughs.

Ellie gave him a look as they stop on the porch for her to put hands on hips "I love this house...it's my home" she confirms.

Sean just nods waiting for to unlock the front door.

"When she died, I knew she wanted me to come back here and live in it" Ellie played with her necklace.

Sean tried not to give an odd look but had to open his mouth "Ellie, she left the house to you in her will, you can always sell it" he confirms.

Ellie huffs "God Sean, what's the big deal? I want to live here damm it... Don't you?" she asks.

"Cause you know I want to be here, I moved to Niagara Falls for a reason" Sean shook his head and she finally opened the door as they went in. "And I don't want to get married here" he admits.

_Not with you..._

Sean hit himself emotionally to shut his mind up and looked back to Ellie who was still giving him that wierd look.

"You grew up here? All your friends are here..." Ellie then thinks about it "It's only been a year, are you having second thoughts? Do you not want to get married? When I asked you if we should take it to the next level you don't have to immediatly think I mean marraige"

_Too late, I'm stuck aren't I?_

"God Ellie I never even said anything like that" groans Sean "Why are you so paranoid?!" he yells.

Ellie stepped closer "Maybe because 'she' lives here Sean" she said and his face fell as he stared right back at her, but she had a knowledge in her eyes.

Sean then angered going serious and staring her in the face "Don't ever bring her up again Ellie, she has nothing to do about this so forget it. Besides...she's in highschool still, you think I can do anything about that? I'm stuck with your ass" he confirms.

Ellie snorts "And oh how your words sink into me. What romance"

"I'm going to go visit Jay" Sean headed to the door.

Ellie hollars out to him with a smirk "Love you babe" she calls and he slams the door after him.

**REVIEWS!**


	2. The Boys Are Back In Town

_Sean's point of view:_

_I remember when you were 16, I was 18.. and so head over heels for you._

_I remember turning 19 and wondering how your life was going..._

_...if you missed me like I missed you._

_Now I'm almost 20 years old and your out there at 17... almost 18...almost..almost is what we had._

_I wish we were young again._

_It wasn't simple._

_But it wasn't hard like this either._

_I prefer watching you then missing you and not being able to see you._

_But I had to leave._

_It was too much._

_No ones point of view:_

"There's the crazy bastard" laughed Spinner standing with Jay at a bar.

Sean smiled happily putting arms out.

Jay grinned seeing his oldest friend and slapped hands, pulling him into a manly hug.

Spinner slapped Seans back "You really getting married man?" he questions

"Yep" breaths Sean

Jay snickered "but your only 19 man. Live the life. You know?" he got some shots from the bartender

They all took a swing.

Spinner shivered "Eugh" he disgusted.

Sean chuckled looking around the place "What happened to the Ravine?"

"Grew out of it.. grew out of high school"

"Not me" Spinner smiled "I'm still eighteen you old fucks" he jokes.

"Theres actually a better bar. But it's closed right now" Jay coughs, plus he didn't think it would be good if Sean went.

Sean shrugs "We'll go tomorrow then" he insists.

"Yeah..." drifts Jay to change the subject "So Ellie huh?"

Sean snickers "I know. But.. can't get away from her you know?"

"Yeah cause she's phyco!" blurted Spinner to cough "Sorry"

But Jay laughed.

Sean shook his head smiling "Might as well right? One day I'll be whipped"

"Sure" Spinner taunts.

"There was a time" Jay said with a slur.

Too drunk already to know what he just said.

Sean bit the end of his tounge "Yeah. Upon a time" he taunted.

"I didn't mean.." Jay finally got what he said.

"Forget it" Sean shrugged it off "Lets go walk around town. Show me the new stuff"

"I'm in" Spinner agreed.

Jay looked around to let out a breath looking at Sean and nods.

The 3 left the bar.


	3. My One And Only

"Oh my god" breaths Emma seeing someone at the counter.

Our favorite bad boy.

Sean sat at the counter of Spinner's work

Spinner worked at the dot.

Emma was there now with Mia and Manny.

Sean was reading some car magazine, concentrating on it hard.

Boys and their cars.

"Who knew he could look any finer right?" teased Manny whispering in Emma's ear.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling but found she wasn't breathing and let it come back.

He still had the charming brown curly hair and was a bit more muscular.

"You know how hard it is keeping my paws off him right now?" Manny playfully said to Emma

"Shut up Manny. Besides..." Emma got lost in thought "I haven't talked to him in months" she admits

"haven't seen him in a year" Manny practically sang

Emma smiled going over and Spinner looked up from in front of Sean and shook his head smiling when seeing her

He knew this was a start of something new... well, old. But hopefully for the better.

Specailly with Sean's bitch fiance.

Sean felt arms wrap around his neck and a chin lean on his shoulder. That couldn't be Ellie..Ellie didn't do that. Specailly softly. But this, it felt right.

"Why are guys so in love with their cars?" Emma teased in his ear and his heart stopped

_Emma..._

After Sean snapped out of it he turned and let out a huge grin which showed off his dimples

"Emma" he breaths and wrapped arms around, she laughed a bit hugging him back

"Can't breath" Emma teased against his body and he pulled away

"Sorry" he apoligised too seriously knowing he was hugging her tight and her laugh sung in his ears

"Someone obviously buffed out the months he was gone" Emma teased and he laughed a bit nodding

He knew he looked good.

And so did she.

The blonde skinny girl still had her curves and tanned, smooth body with the perfect smile and long legs.

She wore her hair curled and it was a bit longer. She wore a white string top that had a beed swirl design at the chest and a mini jean skirt

"checkin him out Greenpeace?" came a too firmiliar voice

Emma ignored that as Sean shook his head smiling and she gave Jay a wierd look who came around.

He had a qoutie and was taller and buffer himself, she smiled pointing to her chin

"What's with that?" she asked about his goatie

"Alright, it's coming off" Jay said leaving and Sean laughed watching him go.

"ow" Emma laughed when Jay went by and playfully nudged her smirking "Still same ol' Jay" she joked.


	4. See You Again

"When did you get back?" Emma asked and Sean slowly shrugged

"A few hours ago" he confirms

"How long you visting?" Emma curiously questions

"I..I moved back actually" Sean declared and she tried not to stare

"Look at that Em, now you get two favorite bad boys" Jay said coming back and wrapped an arm around Emma

Sean saw that and rolled his eyes

"Your more of the cuddly type" Emma taunted Jay and Sean laughed at him

"I'd be offended but now im hot and bothered Greenpeace" Jay told Emma who rolled her eyes smiling

"Em, you want a drink?" Spinner asked and she turned to him

"Back off a bit Jay" Sean told Jay who smirked

"don't be so jealous man" Jay shot back and they acted innocent again when Emma turned around

"Since when does the Dot make sherley temples?" Emma laughed

"Since when does it take me 10 minutes to ask you out?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow

Sean snapped his eyes to Emma, _**say no**_

"Aha, no" Emma said with a giggle as Jay tsks and grabbed his chest dramatically

"Ahahah" Sean laughed looking at Jay with a smirk

Sean had hoped he was more Emma's favorite bad boy.. he had to be, right?

I mean they shared **a lot **more her and **Jay **ever did.

Wait, why the hell was he worrying about this?

"Whatever Cameron. She's obviously just taken" Jay said making excuses

That turned out right.

Emma opened her mouth to just give one slow nod and Sean swallowed hard

"your with someone?" Sean asked

"Jimmy actually" Emma admitted

"wait, wait..you mean Jackass Jimmy?" Jay smirked a bit glancing at Sean who cared more

"yeah" she nods

"Jimmy Brookes? Your with him?" Sean asked still a bit in shock

After all the things Jimmy did to people.

He was a..well for once Jay was right. He was a jackass.

"He's really different now.." drifts Emma glancing at Manny who came over

"Come on Em, the girls are here" Manny grabbed Emma's hand "bye Sean" Manny waved

"see you later" Emma said looking at Sean but Jay waved smirking knowing Sean was too busy in shock

"Feel your pain man" Jay said patting Sean's back

"It's Emma, why is she.." Sean drifted off still in deep thought

"there there, there there" Spinner joked infront

"Your with Ellie anyways man" Jay said as Sean couldn't take his eyes off Emma

She was laughing with Manny and Liberty was shaking her head smiling.

God

He was whipped for Emma Nelson

No matter how long its been..


	5. I Wanna Be With You

Sean came into the house and let a breath out

It wasn't a long day.

Just a overwhelming one.

He couldn't believe he saw Emma

Sweet Emma..

He didn't think he was **ever** going to see her again

"Hey you" came a voice and Sean looked up to Ellie

"Ellie?" he said as she smiled going over.

"I was thinking" Ellie said

"really?" Sean asked with his own hiding smirk

"Your so cute when you tease me" Ellie said in complete unawareness of his sarcasm

"Yeah" Sean drifts not caring

Why would he?

He just saw Emma.

"So anyways.. lets not fight" Ellie confirms

"Why?" Sean asked

"Well cause its unhealthy for our relationship Seanny" she said hitting his chest playfully

"Right" he states

That night, Sean decided he needed 'alone' time

He went out with his friends.

And Ellie stayed home

LATER THAT NIGHT..

Emma wore jeans with rips in the knees and a white stank top and black zip up sweater.

Her hair was pure straight and she looked between the guys

They were at the new bar Jay was telling Sean about and met Manny and Emma there

"Who knew you guys knew humor" Emma joked

"Nelson, still considering boinking with me?" Jay asked

"Jesus Christ Jay.." breaths Sean finally speaking up

Jay never gave up.

And what pissed him off.

After what they went through years ago, Jay still would fuck Emma no bother what his 'best friend' thought.

The guy didn't THINK.

Or maybe that wasn't what was bothering him...

GOD he didn't know anymore.

"Did you just say boinking?" Emma asked disturbed

"You such a moron Hogart" Manny said beside her while rolling her eyes

"What about you Santos?" Jay asked leaning closer to her

"Charming" Emma said in sarcasm

"Disgusting" Manny insists shoving Jay away from her and walking away

"Love it when they play hard to get" Jay said going after her

That left Emma and Sean

"So whats funny?" Emma asked Sean

"Oh. uh..nothing" Sean shook his head, he couldn't tell her about Ellie's mood swing.

He didn't even tell Emma he was engaged.

..he didn't even wear the 'ring'.

Emma nodded and looked around before sneaking a glance at him.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Sean blurted out.

He read her mind.

"Yeah" Emma smiled

"You have a wife to me" Jay muttered in his ear coming back

Emma put her attention on Manny as Sean turned to Sean

"Called hanging out you fuck grate" Sean scoffed glaring at the guy

He knew how to make it awkward

Emma just laughed pulling Sean's hand who felt the tingles also

"Lets go" Emma giggled still laughing at whatever Manny said to her

Sean glared at Jay who just smirked at him and waved good bye


	6. Still Hopelessly Inlove With You

"So Ellie huh?" Emma asked and Sean snapped his eyes to her to slowly nod and let a deep breath out

He could never lie to her

And she alway knew everything about him anyways.

Her and Sean were walking up a street going wherever life took them

Who the hell knew what that was...

"Jealous Nelson?" teased Sean glancing at her

He smiled looking around when her laugh that sung in his ears

"surprized" Emma finally admitted.

Sean looked at her and she nods truthfully.

"Why?" he asked curiously

"Ellie? She was pretty much in the crazy books" she teased to then smile pointing forward.

Degrassi high school.

God it's been forever.

"Yeah.." Sean drifts smiling a bit to what she said and walked to the school with her.

It was getting pretty dark and the two sat on the front stairs looking around the front of the school

He leaned back on the stairs as Emma sat with her chin laying against her knees tilting her head a bit to look at him

"She doesn't really stand for what she use to" Sean admitted thinking about Ellie's self respect, gothic clothing, clean teen shit..

it was definatly different now

"huh?" Emma asked

Silence.

"Oh ew" Emma admitted not wanting to think of Sean having sex with Ellie.

..or anyone for that matter

"Ew?" Sean smirked a bit remembering **their **times together

"On her half" Emma said with a glare but Sean couldn't stop grinning

"Oh really?" he teased her and Emma hid her blush with a smile and shook her head

"You know what I mean" she said and he nods smiling and watched her lean back with him.

She put her sweaters hood on leaning a bit back beside him and laid back with elbows holding her up.

Sean sat closely beside her with his arms behind his head.

He's never felt so much better or right in his life.

He watched as Emma's hair blew a bit and remembered how it felt running his hands through it

She looked over at him and his blue eyes melted into her deep brown eyes.

His breath stopped.

Oh no.

He was still in love with Emma Nelson.


	7. Marry Me Emma

"She's great I guess" Sean said to Emma going around the school

They were still talking about Ellie

"You guess?" Emma said raising an eyebrow following behind him.

Where was he bringing her?

"Girls are girls right?" Sean said looking over his shoulder at her

Emma hit his back playfully and he laughed jumping up a dumpster

"Ow" he laughed and took her hand helping her up.

God, he couldn't control this feeling deep in him. He didn't know how long he could hide this. Specailly when they lived in the same city again

"Where are we going?" Emma finally asked getting up with him

"The roof of the school. It's actually pretty cool" Sean said turning around

"You discovered this when?" Emma asked looking at him with another bright smile

"saturday detention" Sean smirked looking around the town on top of their school

"Riiight, time for Ellie Nash detention" Emma taunted going around him to get a better view

"She was **pretty **wrong for me" admitted Sean with a chuckle "guess we ended up 'meant to be'.. or whatever"

"Uh huh" Emma nodded not really caring about Ellie Nash

Silence.

Emma noticed Sean sway a bit back and forth with an awkward cough

"Whats wrong?" Emma asked.

God, she saw right through him.

_she isn't you..._

And he also couldn't lie to Emma like he could other girls..

"She's waiting for some kind of proposal" Sean admitted and didn't see Emma's eyes snap to him.

"Um Sean. Haven't you already? I mean, that's what 'engaged' is" Emma teased sitting on the rail

"I guess. But she asked me to do it 'right' next time" Sean said kicking a stone and glancing at Emma softly, she was looking over the city.

Emma then gasped "Lets practice then" she smiled.

"What?" Sean asked having to laugh

"Yeah come on" Emma said standing up and going in front of him "I'll be Ellie. Propose" she wanted to see how Sean would do this.

"Emma" Sean said shaking his head slightly embarressed.

Only Emma could make the baddest boy who thought he had everything.. feel nervous.

"No actually, my names Ellie" Emma joked with a smile Sean returned, Sean laughed to then nod

"Fine" he looked at Emma "**Ellie**" he mocked with a smirk "you wanna marry me?"

"No!" Emma said and he laughed

"Thanks" he snickered

"I mean, what was that? You don't even have a speech?" she taunted

"you know I'm not good at speeches" Sean confirms

"Something sweet atleast Sean" Emma said rolling her eyes "I don't know" she admits to then laugh "Your not even on your knee"

"I'm not getting down on my knee" Sean said shaking his head

"You have to! It's the classic way!" Emma exclaimed. "Fine, Sean. My unclassic lover who can't even get down on one knee.." she smirked and he did so back as she leaned on a wall "What'd you want to say?" she asked getting back to 'playing' Ellie

Sean watched her lean on the wall and saw her eyes more brown melting, her hair blowing against her delicate face as she smiled brightly.

Her smile always lit up a room.. his day.. life.

"Your beautiful" he blurted about Emma herself.

Emma slowly went serious, she remembered when Sean use to call **her **beautiful.

No guys ever done that. And Sean wasn't even the sensitive type. The others just called her hot or something.. but he knew what to always say..well, now he did about **Ellie.**

"And I can never stop thinking about you" Sean admitted to **Emma **and seriously looked at her "And..I'm crazy about you. I'm in love with you" he swallowed hard in honesty

But Emma would never know that

"And I don't want to move on.." Sean was going to say from Emma, til remembering this speech was about **Ellie **and coughs "On-to" he added ".. different people, ever" he finished

He looked down and back to Emma who was still leaning against the wall only a deep look in her eyes.

"So Ellie Nash.." he joked looking away from Emma with a sigh "You wanna marry me?"

_Ellie, right. This was for Ellie _thought Emma nervously and getting back to her part "I guess so" she said out loud with a smirk "depends if I'm still cut out for being a nun" she teased.

"Your a funny girl" Sean said sarcasitcally but still smiling at her. He didn't think he's ever stopped smiling at her.

"The funniest" Emma said smiling back


	8. I really want you

When Sean dropped Emma off at her house, the two were laughing until looking at her porch.

"Uh oh" Emma admitted taking her seat belt off

"you'd think you should be scared of the father instead" Sean joked turning off the car

"Sean" Emma warned giving him a look

On Emma's porch was a waiting Jimmy who stood up seeing them

"Can't believe your dating Jimmy" sneered Sean glaring at the guy through his car window

"Sean!" Emma exclaimed

"Alright I'll stop" Sean gave up

"I got to go" Emma said smiling and shook her head

"I'll come" Sean said opening his door

"Don't!" Emma laughed trying to grab him but he was already out the door.

Emma shut her eyes tight and slowly went out of the car

"Emma" Jimmy greets to then stop and glare seeing Sean

Silence.

"Sean" Jimmy slowly greets

The three stood on the driveway

"Brookes" Sean said eyeing him up and down

"We met up at the Dot" Emma confirms.

She looked between the guys intensiley, we all knew who could take who

"thats where you were ALL day? Cause I went by" Jimmy snapped

"Maybe he went by when we were at my place?" Sean teased glancing at Emma who gave him a 'dont even dare' glare

"he's kidding" Emma quickly told Jimmy who still glared back at Sean who didn't stop either

"How've you been Cameron?" Jimmy asked crossing his arms

"No annoying bugs in my ear. Like certain jocks from my highschool days" Sean innocently shrugged and Emma rolled her eyes smiling

"Okay, I'll see you both later" she said walking to her door

"Em, you said we'd hang out" Jimmy snapped as the guys watched her leave

It was almost like de ja vu

"It's late. I'm tired..tomorrow okay?" she asked giving him a pleadful look

"Em" Sean then said giving her a look and she took the hint

"Ugh" she said recalling what he was hinting

"what now?" Jimmy said looking between Emma and Sean

"I promised I'd go to a party" Emma admits to Jimmy

"who's?" Jimmy questions through gritted teeth and Emma gave a sorry look glancing at Sean who was smirking

"Sorry Brookes" Sean taunted, both filled with jealously

"Aren't you dating my sloppy seconds?" Jimmy suddenly asked about Ellie and Emma groaned. Great.

Not this AGAIN!

Sean gave a wierd look glancing at Emma who knew she was Sean's first, right now Jimmy was just 'tending' to her.

"Don't even" Emma warned giving Sean a glare knowing he was going to say the same about her

"I wasn't gonna say sloppy" Sean smirked tauntingly but also playfully.

"God you guys are so.." Emma couldn't end her sentence. Why didn't they just push aside their differences?

Maybe because the thing they were still fighting over couldn't be solved.

Her.

"You were gonna call her what? Beautiful?" snapped Jimmy for Sean to raise an eyebrow.. actually- "How about you stay away from my girl friend this time Sean" Jimmy snapped

"Kay bye" Emma quickly said feeling embarressed and opened her door

"I mean it" Jimmy told Sean who watched Emma go and dug hands in his pockets giving Jimmy a bored look

"Calm down Jimbo" Sean simply said walking back to his car

"Whats that even mean?" Jimmy asked hating that nickname Jay made first and Sean obviously enjoyed repeating

"don't worry about it" Sean muttered with a smirk

"You still inlove with Emma!?" yelled Jimmy at Sean before he went into his car

Sean answered by getting in the car and driving off.

Jimmy madly pierced his lips together and kicked his cars tire.

He got in his car slamming his door closed


End file.
